Stages
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: The stages of Niou and Yagyuu's relationship. From enemies, to friends, to lovers. Rated M for mentions of sex and strong language.


****I obviously have too much time to think when I'm mowing the lawn. ;-;**

**Please enjoy.** This goes though the stages of Niou and Yagyuu's relationship. Hope you like it!**

**Meeting: **

They first met when they were twelve. Yagyuu thought Niou was an arrogant, trouble-making jerk. Niou thought Yagyuu was a prissy, high-class socialite. They didn't even talk to each other.

**Pairing:**

Their Buchou paired them up in practice to see how they did playing doubles. Yagyuu's nose twitched in distaste. Niou smirked and threw an arm around Yagyuu's shoulders and made some remark about how they'd be the best partners ever.

**Defeating:**

All the first years and several of the second and third years stood at the fence, clinging to the metal in front of them. Yukimura stood at one end of the court, the smile on his face arrogant and proud. Their Buchou was on the other, hands and knees pressed against the court as he tried to catch his breath. Yukimura claimed that he was now the new captain, per the agreement he made with their now-old one.

Niou grinned.

Yagyuu said, "I don't think he's allowed to do that."

**Regulars:**

Yukimura held a ranking match to decide the new regulars. "Congratulations, Niou-kun. I'm honestly surprised you made the cut." "And I'm honestly surprised you have a nice ass. Saw it in the locker rooms the other day."

Yagyuu made a small offended noise and marched away.

**Partners:**

Yukimura paired them up as doubles partners and said they could work well together if they tried.

Yagyuu refrained from frowning.

Niou grinned and winked at him.

**Snapping:**

Niou saw Yagyuu snap and lose his temper. He yelled at Sanada about something being unfair and got laps. Niou liked the fact that Yagyuu had a short temper, but was good at hiding his anger. He decided he wanted to get to know him more.

**Second Years:**

Yagyuu was surprised when Niou passed his first year with flying colors. Niou called him a jerk for thinking he was stupid.

**Sleep overs:**

Yagyuu wasn't sure to do with himself when Niou kissed him the first time he slept over.

**Learning:**

Niou learned Yagyuu liked Phantom of the Opera. He then proceeded to serenade him with _All I ask of You_. Yagyuu was flustered and stomped away.

**Trying:**

Yagyuu honestly tried to get along with Niou. But when that boy made some snotty comment, he wanted to smack him.

**Annoying:**

Yagyuu found Niou's knack of changing his appearance and voice to look like and sound like other guys and girls just to hit on him annoying.

Which was fine, because Niou found Yagyuu's lack of flirtiness annoying

**Tempting:**

Niou found Yagyuu tempting when he'd see him changing out of the corner of his eye in the locker rooms after practice.

**Teasing:**

Yagyuu knew Niou would watch him while everyone was changing and he would purposely tease him by running his hands over his hips unnecessarily and smirking at him over his shoulder.

**Confusing:**

Niou found it confusing when Yagyuu went from flirting with him to totally ignoring him in a matter of seconds.

**Drunk:**

Yagyuu found that helping a stumbling, drunken Niou upstairs to his room where he could sleep it off was a chore he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

**Friends:**

"Hey, Yeahgyuu~. You're my only real friend. So you can't leave me, okay?" "Leave you? How can I possibly leave you, Niou-kun? I still haven't gotten that fifty bucks for winning that bet last week." "...You're an ass."

_**Real**_** Partners:**

The day Niou realized just how well Yagyuu could read him, which was proven by the fact that Yagyuu was able to play into his moves instead of just play along side him, was the day they became real partners.

**Alike:**

"Yagyuu, I think the reason I think you're so hot is because you look like me."

**Epiphany: **

Niou thought the idea of them switching was brilliant. Yagyuu thought it was disturbing.

**Switching:**

Niou found it kind of hot when he was standing behind Yagyuu in front of a mirror, straightening the white wig and making sure it fit on right. Looking into the mirror and seeing a replica of himself in front of him was a turn on.

Yagyuu found it hot when Niou leaned around him to fix something and breathed against his neck.

**Learning:**

"What're you doing, Niou-kun?" "Watching you." "..._Why_?" "So I can learn everything about you so we can switch properly." "..._Freak_."

**Practicing:**

Yagyuu had to learn to play and write with his left hand. Niou already knew how to write with his right one. Yagyuu had to learn how to read lips and speak in about twenty-seven different accents. Niou had to practice not using slang and talking politely. Yagyuu had to push his socks down. Niou and to pull his up. Yagyuu had to smooth down his collar. Niou had to pop his.

**Music:**

Niou was very grateful they had the same taste in music. He wasn't sure if he could stand listening to some classy shit while he was Yagyuu.

**Siblings:**

When Niou's younger brother asked for help on his homework, Niou called him a moron and told him to fuck off. When Yagyuu's little sister asked Yagyuu for help on her homework, Yagyuu sat down with her for as long as it took for her to understand it. Niou didn't understand how Yagyuu could be so kind.

**Mistakes:**

The team found out Yagyuu and Niou had switched as soon as they started a practice match because Renji pointed out that Yagyuu was holding his racket 4.7 centimeters lower than he usually did when he hit his Laser Beam.

**Crazy:**

"Yeahgyuu~, why do you even like me?" "Because I think I might be secretly crazy like you are openly crazy."

**Practice makes perfect:**

"Practice makes perfect, but nobody's perfect so why practice?" "Stop quoting Green Day at me, you don't even like them, so get your ass _over here_, Niou."

**Success:**

When they successfully fooled the team while switching, Niou was so excited, he kissed Yagyuu in the empty locker rooms once everyone was gone. Yagyuu was more confused than he was before.

**Love:**

When Yagyuu fell in love with Niou, he didn't quite realize it. It made his heart flutter, and his stomach flip flop.

**Sex:**

"I can't believe I had sex with you last night, Yeahgyuu~" "God, I can't believe you screamed out the _wrong fucking name_ when you had sex with me last night." "Shuttup, that was an accident." "Well, I sure as hell hope it wasn't _on purpose_."

**Fuck buddies:**

"So, let me get this straight, Niou-kun. You want to be able to have sex with whenever you damn well please, but you don't want to claim me as yours?" "...Yeah! Exactly." "...Fuck you."

**Cornered:**

Yagyuu cornered Niou in the locker rooms one afternoon after everyone has left and demanded to know just exactly what he means to him. Niou panicked, told him he had to go do something for his father, and took off. Yagyuu knew he was lying because Niou didn't know who his father was.

**Cuts:**

"Niou, what's that on your wrist?" "Cat scratch. Sudoku got really pissed at me and clawed me up."

**Lies:**

Yagyuu didn't believe him.

**Caught:**

Yagyuu caught Niou in the act of running a blade across his wrist. Yagyuu slapped the knife away and used his tennis jacket to put pressure on the cuts. Niou claimed he was fine, but Yagyuu told him to shut the fuck up, because he was an idiot and didn't deserve to speak at that moment.

**Questions:**

When Yagyuu asked why Niou was hurting himself, Niou told him it was nothing for him to worry about.

**Promises:**

Yagyuu was relieved when Niou promised to never do it again. Because Niou doesn't go back on his promises.

**Confessions:**

"Don't hurt yourself, Niou, because it hurts me too." "...Why?" "Because I love you, idiot."

**More confusion:**

Niou isn't sure what to do with this newfound confession of love to him.

**Falling:**

Niou fell in love with Yagyuu one night after they had sex. Yagyuu kissed his scars and said he loved every part of him.

**True Love:**

Niou claimed he didn't believe in things like true love, destiny, or soul mates. Yagyuu believed in them. He believed in them all. Because Niou was his soul mate, his true love, and his destiny.

**Admitting:**

Yagyuu cornered Niou one day (again) and demanded he tell him right then and there if he loved him back or not. Niou attempted to make an excuse and leave, but when he was unable to, he took Yagyuu by the face and kissed him, then said, "Does that answer your question, Hiroshi?"

**Feeling:**

Being in love, to Niou, was unusual and weird. It felt like drowning in cotton. It got hard to breath sometimes. His heard fluttered and skipped beats, and he always complained that it just couldn't be healthy. His stomach did flip-flops and tied itself in knots and Niou, again, claimed that the fluttery butterfly feeling obviously meant something was wrong. Sometimes his legs would go weak and he found himself smiling softly for no reason what-so-ever. Yagyuu never told him, but he felt the same way.

**Faggots 1:**

"Hey, Hiroshi? Have you ever seen faggots?" "...No. Never. Not ever in my life. Ever." "Really? Huh... Neither have I." The fact that Niou sounded completely serious kind of scared Yagyuu.

**Proving:**

Yagyuu's parents decided they didn't like Niou. His father kept referring to Niou as 'your friend' whenever Niou would stay over for dinner. Yagyuu got fed up with it and eventually said, very loudly, "My boyfriend." When his father said he didn't believe him, he shoved his tongue down Niou's throat to prove it.

**Disowned:**

Niou had told him he didn't have to tell his parents. "I don't care, Hiroshi. I know it doesn't mean you don't love me any less," is what he'd said. But Yagyuu told anyway. Quite graphically. His father told him he didn't want to see him when he woke up in the morning. Or ever again, for that matter.

**Arrangements:**

Since Niou's mother was never home and his older sister didn't particularly care, Niou said Yagyuu could live with them.

**Secrets:**

Yagyuu didn't think there were any serious secrets between him and Niou. Then he found Niou's closet of _girls' clothes_. Niou simply stated that he had those so he could dress as girls and fool people. That still didn't explain the fact that half of the people Niou knew were drag-queens.

**Faggots 2:**

A random passerby called them faggots when he noticed they were holding hands. Niou frowned and mocked looking offended. "_I'm_ not gay. But my boyfriend here is."

**Insults:**

Niou would never admit it, but sometimes, the insults got to him. Yagyuu knew when this happened and would wrap him up and tell him he was perfect and not to worry about it.

**Slapping:**

The same day Niou slapped Yagyuu's father was the same day the man said, "It's your fault my son is the way he is.", to which Niou replied, "Then it's my fault he's perfect."

**Remember:**

Forever and always, Niou would remember the very first words Yagyuu said to him, "I'm Yagyuu Hiroshi. It's nice to meet you."

And Yagyuu would remember the first words Niou ever said to him. "Nice ass."

**'Kay, that got wrapped up badly. ;-; But oh well.**

**Originally, the ending was sad and angsty and character-death-y. But I decided I didn't like it so I changed it. XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
